Meryn Surana  Dragon Eyes
by Shaleene
Summary: A story of Meryn Surana post Dragon age origins/awakening.  M/M implied relationship.. Rated M just in case. for violence and implied sexual relationship.. No overly explicit scenes, sorry.   revised
1. Chapter 1 Fall of the Warden part 1

Takes place after dragon age origins/awakening.. Dragon age/Zevran belong to bioware... Meryn (c) Shaleene

Messing around with writing, new hobby let me know if something seems really off or what you think... or don't, either way... whatever

DA gallery of Meryn http: / shaleene1. Deviantart. com/gallery/31487688 remove spaces to see.

...~*~... ...~*~...

Zevran sat at his desk and sighed warily as he poured over the scrolls and contracts laid out before him. He had come to Antiva to settle a 'misunderstanding' with the crows and to win the freedom of himself and his warden. He had worked his way up the assassin chain until he had killed their four highest ranking assassins. But still they would not relent so he did the only thing he could, he went after the guild master himself.

Zevran leaned back in his chair and looked out the window. He remembered that bloody day quite well, It was indeed a worthy battle. Steel hitting steel, the spray of blood as their weapons found its target. In the end Zevran had won, though it took nearly a week to recover even with healing. He had come to free himself, and in return, ended up the new guild master. Funny how things work out.

He could have refused but of course nothing would have changed, they would continue to hunt him until he was dead. But he had to admit that part of him relished in the idea. It was after all, every crows wish to one day become the guild master. In the end he had excepted, the lure of such a position was far to difficult to deny. It did however come with a rather heavy price. He looked at the darkening sky and visions of beautiful dragon green eyes danced through his mind. Those deadly eyes that could be both fierce and loving.

Meryn Surana hero of Ferelden, his beloved warden. A man able to make fire dance at his fingertips in the form of small animals to amuse bards, rain down bolts of lighting to devastate an army of darkspawn, or call forth a calming blue mist to mend a rogue to bold for his own actions. Zevran laughed.

His gaze drifted down to the lower left-hand drawer of his desk. Pulling it open he retrieved a small wooden box and carefully laid it on top of his desk. His fingers traced the words he himself carved carefully into the wood. He opened the latch and raised the lid smiling at the small tins of eye and lip colors. He had carefully chosen a dozen different shades, all of them dark in color, from black to midnight blue, to deep velvety purple.

He had bought them when he returned to Antiva as a gift for the warden. His warden only ever wore one color around his eyes and on his lips, and that was black which was sometimes rather hard to come by. Zevran guessed he only wore black because of a lack of darker colors in Ferelden. Women there tended to wear brighter colors like red and pink, Meryn's dragon eyes and fair skin demanded dark colors.

So he had chosen several he would like to see the warden try, along with several extra tins of black just in case. It saddened him to look into that box, as it caused a sense of longing to pull at his heart. It was not the first time he regretted his decision to stay. And until it was safe enough to have Meryn beside him, it would surely not be the last.

His hand slammed the box lid shut only a second before a young messenger boy materialized in his doorway with a sealed letter in hand. Zevran waved him in and took the letter laying it out on top of his desk. The messenger boy moved silently into a corner and waited, Zevran assumed that meant a response was required. A small grin pulled at the edge of his mouth as he read.

_Hooded figure seen deboarding The War Dog 5 weeks ago._

Judging by the ships name they were mabari lovers, which meant Ferelden.

_Recently started asking about blonde haired Antivan named Zevran. No names, lots of coin._

So someone from Ferelden wanted him hmm? Or perhaps coming on a Ferelden ship was part of a ploy. This person was either quite clever, or quite stupid.

_Permission to take care of this little problem._

Zevran thought a moment, and then wrote his reply. He needed the distraction.

_Permission denied. I shall take care of it personally, maintain distance no one approaches him without my permission. Stay silent._

He sealed his reply and waved the messenger boy over handing him the new letter and a few silvers. When the boy had left, Zevran laid the missive over the candle and watched as it burned. A Ferelden assassin, sloppy of course but then, it was Ferelden. Dog lords and mercenaries, oh well a distraction was a distraction.

It was easy enough to follow this Ferelden mercenary's movements, the mysterious man had become desperate in his search. Zevran had even watched from the rooftops a few times, this man had been literally running himself to death looking for him. He noticed the wavering steps and the increasingly longer breaks as he stopped to lean against a wall. He didn't know if he should pity the man, or feel honored someone would wear themselves down so much just for little old him. He chose the latter of course with a self-satisfying smirk. He also noted the man never removed his hood and kept his face heavily shadowed within. Meryn had shown him once how a mage might do that even at midday. So this man was a mage, interesting.

Over the next couple weeks he played his little game with the Ferelden,\. No one ever got a look at the man, he was always hooded and cloaked. It would have been easy enough to have someone just walk up and force him to show his face, but Zevran was enjoying this little dance. It gave him a distraction, a small one, but a distraction none the less.

He would watch from rooftops as the hooded man chased down false leads, some which Zevran himself had placed. He watched as the younger and far too brazen crows decided to gain Zevran's favor by taking out his target. Only to see them ripped apart by a fierceness he had never seen outside Tevinter. He began to wonder if this man wasn't a magister. Some of the crows he left in his wake would have been unrecognizable had they not already known who they were.

Zevran should have let the man kill himself with exhaustion, but curiosity had a way of weaving its fingers through his mind. He wanted to know what fueled the mans ire into such a blind rage, so eventually he set up a trap. A few well placed rumors and the man was hot on Zevran's trail. He had given explicit orders not to be followed by anyone in the guild, but that would only hold until someone got too eager to fill his seat as master. Which would give him about ten minutes alone with the man.

Zevran walked though the marketplace where he had told the little messenger boys he would be at a certain time on a certain day. Normally that kind of information would be tell tale signs of a trap but he figured the hooded man would take the bait. Muddled as his mind must be after seven weeks of endless searching. As Zevran strolled passed the stalls he remembered the bowl on his desk was nearly devoid of fruit so he decided to stop and grab some. After all a little fight shouldn't stop him from his necessary shopping.

As he perused the selection his eyes fell on the oranges and he was painfully reminded of the first time his warden tasted one. It had been dried but it had delighted the boy very much, he remembered how those green eyes lit up. Zevran chose the oranges with a smile on his face then continued on to his little trap.

It was easy enough to tell if he was being followed, if looks could kill the gaze that bore into the back of his head would surely have him dead in the streets. Whoever it was did not even try to hide their rage. Zevran turned a corner down an alley and set his bag carefully aside, it would not do to get blood all over it. He pulled the shadows in on himself and unsheathed his daggers.

…

The mage halted a moment, he knew it was a trap he wasn't stupid. As disoriented as his mind had become from lack of proper food and drink and no sleep, he still knew. The information he received was far to convenient, far to easy to follow, Zevran was playing with him. He pulled a sword from his hip and slid the point down his arm. His mana reserves had been all but tapped out for over a week, he had become to exhausted to properly recover.

But he had blood, blood is all he needed to rip that mans heart from his chest. It would probably kill him, he thought as he looked at the deep gash on his arm. He had bled himself far to many times this past week, he was starved and dehydrated and a bit delirious from lack of sleep. Yes he would probably end up dead after this, but as long as Zevran went with him he didn't care, he just hoped his strength would hold out long enough.

Green eyes flashed red deep within the shadows of his hood as he stepped around the corner into the alley.

He had only a moment to remember Zevran's favorite way to start a fight, barely sidestepping as a pair of twin daggers came down in the space he had just occupied. The right dagger sliced through the cloak barely missing his flesh. His arm began to glow an evil red as the blood oozing from it formed a red mist around him.

He threw his arms forward toward the Antivan, sending him backwards into the wall violently. Zevran his the wall and fell to the ground with a grunt. He was up quickly as a small smirk crossing his lips.

"So you do have a little skill, and here I thought you would be so easy to kill." he taunted the mage.

"I should hope so, you helped teach me." He growled from the shadows of his hood as his hand tightened around his sword.

"Did I now? I do not remember teaching any mage how to bleed themselves dry for revenge."

The mage brought his sword up in a long arch stepping toward the Antivan, Zevran parried it as the mages bloody arm raised, picking Zevran up by an unseen force and holding him suspended in the air. Zevran smirked as he willed himself into the shadows, forcing them to envelope his form. The mage growled as the stealth abilities of the assassin broke his hold. He muttered a quick phrase as the bloody mist circled his body, sending a shock wave out from his core, he didn't succeed in knocking the assassin down, but it did work in bringing him back into view. He stumbled on unsteady legs as he raised his sword to block a single dagger attack from Zev.

..

Zevran frowned as he noted the etchings on the blade, and the silver twisted vines in the pommel. He faltered in his attack only to receive a rather violent blow to his stomach sending him backwards and knocking the air out of him. His mind however was now on that sword. He knew that sword like a mother knows which twin is which.

Deep in the shadows of the hood the mage snarled, the bloody mist surrounding him began to disappear. It was too much for the mage, he was exhausted and his only regret was he couldn't take the assassin with him. His vision began to darken as he felt his legs give under him. Suddenly a hand caught his cloak and slammed him violently against the brick wall temporarily clearing his vision. But it was brief, as he felt the sword ripped from his hand and the hood pushed back from his face his vision clouded again.


	2. Ch2 Fall of the Warden Part 2

Zevran saw the man falling and quickly caught him pushing him violently against the wall. He dropped one of his daggers and snatched the sword from the mages weak grip. He saw the silver vines that intertwined with each other around the pommel, the Antivan words etched carefully into the blade itself, the perfect curl of the tip. He was right, it was the sword he himself had carried for many years before giving to his warden. the sword he had given to his warden the day he left Ferelden. He dropped the sword, pushed the hood back from the mans face and stepped back as a look of horror twisted across his features.

Those piercing dragon green eyes, his warden's eyes. But no, they were not his wardens eyes.. His warden's eyes were deadly no doubt, but soft and loving. These were the eyes of a demon, a feral vicious beast consumed by his own hatred and bitterness. Barely three seconds later those eyes rolled back to whites and the man fell forward. Zevran caught him and cradled him as he sunk to his knees. The mages head fell back as Zevran stared unbelieving at the unconscious man in his arms.

His hands touched the now blood splattered face of his warden, it was to pale, to thin. His clothes were ripped and dirty, and those eyes. This was not his warden, not the man he remembered, the man he loved. This was a feral thing, lost within it's own hatred. What could possibly have happened to send the warden over the edge like this? Over the year he had longed to see his warden again, and now he feared he never would. But as he stared into that calm unconscious face he thought he just might have a chance.

The mages face was splattered with fresh blood, but below that was a clean face, no dried blood, no grime, not a spec of old dirt, and he wore his eye makeup. His lips were clear of its normal dark pigments, but his eyes were carefully shadowed with his usual black. Zevran also noticed the earring, worn near the tip of the young mages right ear. The very earring Zevran had given him, binding them together forever.

Just then two people came running around the corner. The elder man looked less then happy to see Zevran alive, Zevran would have to remember to put him in his place later. The younger was still an apprentice and was much happier to see the guild master.

"Is he dead did you get him?" the young crow chimed.

"No." The older one behind him said before Zevran could answer. Zevran stood, picking up Meryn and winced. He was far to light, and his arm was still bleeding.

"Get a healer." Zevran said as he brushed past the other two.

"Guild master are you sure that's.."

"NOW!" Zevran yelled as he disappeared around the corner with the unconscious boy in his arms. The older man grunted and went off to find one of the crows healers.

..

The younger was left standing there confused and bewildered. He looked around at the scene his eyes wide at the amount of blood splattered everywhere before his eyes fell on three weapons that had been left behind. Two he recognized right away as the masters daggers. Which confused the poor boy even more, the master had abandoned his prized weapons to carry his enemy to safety.

He slowly moved to gather them up, hesitated, and then picked up the sword too. He cradled them carefully in his arms and looked around. He was about to vacate the alley when his eyes fell on the bag of oranges. He knew master Zevran liked fruit and maybe if he brought the bag back to him, he would be grateful and hand one over as a reward. With the thought of an orange reward on his mind he carefully scooped up the bag and headed back toward the guild hall. Master Zevran would be happy with him.

When the young boy returned to the guild hall he cautiously approached Master Zevran's rooms to find the healer fixing the unconscious mans arm. He quietly slipped in and stood just inside the door until Zevran noticed him. The blonde man approached and took the burden from the boy with a smile. He went to his desk, deposited the items and grabbed a few silver and an orange from the bag. He gave these prizes to the young boy who grinned happily and scuttled off.

..

When the healer had finally done what she could she gave Zevran a few lyrium and healing poultices explaining they might be needed. The lyrium if nothing else, the boy wasn't regenerating his mana stores as he should and would need a little boost. He nodded and thanked the woman giving her a few extra silver for her continued discretion.

Zevran sat on the edge of the bed burying his face in his hands and waited. He wondered what would happen when the young mage woke, would the beast still be there? When he had looked into those green eyes, he saw nothing but rage, pure hatred for the him. He saw nothing of his beloved warden. But there was the face, the carefully applied eye shadow, and his earring. The boy cared enough to still wear the earring. Zevran's mind drifted back to that wondrous night at camp.

**"_I still have the earring, Warden. I would like to give it to you, as a token of my affection."_**

**"_Oh my dearest assassin, that sounds like a proposal." Meryn had said, half teasing, half serious._**

**_Zevran stared deeply into those green eyes bearing his very soul to the boy, his voice as serious as Meryn had ever heard. "Not unless you wish it, Meryn Surana."_**

**_Meryn had barely been able to keep his feet as his knees went weak. "With all my heart, Zevran Arainai." He had said barely above a whisper. Zevran had pierced the boy's ear that night binding them together forever._**

The mages eyes fluttered open and Zevran tensed as he saw the confusion in those eyes. He watched closely as the boy looked around. Those dragon green eyes fell on his face, a brief moment of recognition, a softness, and then they blazed with an untold fury. Zevran sighed as he placed his hand on the boys chest to keep him from sitting up.

"Please warden, stop. I do not wish to hurt you." He kept his hand firmly on the boys chest. He could feel the heart under his hand beating too fast and too hard.

"A little late for that don't you think, Assassin" It was the first time in nearly two years that word had come from Meryn with such venomous contempt.

"What has happened to you Meryn, do you really hate me so?" He wondered what happened that could ignite Meryn's anger so much. There was something more to this anger then it seemed.

"I could ask the same of you, you told me you loved me once, but that was all just another lie wasn't it!" He jerked under the other elf's hand as he yelled.

Zevran sighed, it was so easy to forget how young the boy truly was, and how innocent he had been in the ways of true love. Zevran stood and walked across the room as Meryn slowly slipped from the bed. He was standing when Zevran turned back toward him. His eyes flicked to the blade in the Antivan's hand and a small nasty grin pulled at the side of Meryn's mouth.

"My dear warden, I did not betray you. Long have I wished to return to your side. Every word I said to you was true and still is to this very day, this very moment." He grabbed the sword by the blade holding it tight enough not to drop it, but loose enough so he didn't cut his hand open.

Green eyes narrowed as they glared unbelieving.

Zevran sighed. " I told you, I didn't betray you. I stayed to protect you, I came to end the hunt for us for good. But in doing so I may have made it worse. They have named me guild master, I had no choice." That was not completely true. Sure they would have continued to hunt him until the last of them fell, or until they finally figured out it was futile. But there was no denying part of him did indeed want this.

"That is not entirely true, forgive me. But I never wanted to abandon you. I never forgot about you Meryn, and I longed to have you by my side. You don't understand how dangerous it was for me to try and return to Ferelden, or how dangerous it was for you to come looking for me."

"So you chose to be a crow leader over being with me." His voice was toneless. "I should be surprised but I'm not." Flat and toneless, there was no emotion in the boy except what his eyes showed. Those vicious eyes which narrowed accusingly. "Is that why you allowed the assassination attack on vigil's keep?"

Zevran took a step back as if slapped, his eyes clearly showing the pain this accusation brought. "How could you even _THINK_ that Meryn! Do you truly think so little of me after all we've been through together? Had I the power to stop it I would have, you of all people should know that!" He took a step forward wanting to take the boy in his arms, to comfort him but stopped himself. "Meryn, believe me when I say that was not my decision, I would never have allowed it."

"Oh so I am to believe you didn't want to be Guild master, and you didn't want me dead, AGAIN!"

Zevran sighed heavily trying to mask the pain Meryn's word shot through him. "I did not, do not wish you dead Meryn. My only regrets are that I couldn't get to the guild master before that contract was given, and that I couldn't bring you with me. As for being the Crow Master, I had little choice in the matter, had I refused every crow in Antiva would have come down on me, and perhaps you my... Meryn. The only thing I could do for now was go along with it, and hopefully someday..." his voice trailed off.

He longed to touch the mage, trace the lines embedded in his face, his neck. Retrace the lines he himself had drawn on the rest of the boys body. He held is ground.

The boy said nothing just stared.

Zevran sighed. "my feelings for you have not changed Meryn." That name again, he couldn't remember a time he had ever used the boys name so much. But he had to get through to him, save him from the beast he had become. His Meryn was in there and Zevran desperately longed to bring him out.

He had the burden of Guild master, charged with ruling the entire assassin society of Antiva. Meryn had the weight of the known world upon him. Warden commander, hero of Ferelden, destroyer of Amaranthine, savior of the vigil, protector of Thedas. Yes he had heard all the tales being told in the market and the taverns. Even the crows spoke of the warden and much to his amusement, spoke of the time Zevran himself was thwarted by the boy. The burden the young boy carried was more then any man should ever have to carry.

And now Zevran had learned the young warden had felt betrayed by the one man who dared to love him, dared to see him as Meryn, just Meryn Surana of the circle of Ferelden. The poor boy was unraveling at the seams, wound so tight he was about to snap. He could see it and it would not be long before he was completely lost. Again he wondered what could possibly have pushed him this far. He truly believed there was something else that had fueled his ire, pushed the right buttons and sent him over the edge.

"My feelings for you are true Meryn, I bound myself to you once Meryn and that promise holds as strong today as it did back then. If you truly have lost the love you had for me..." He paused holding the blade up, offering the hilt to Meryn. Meryn's fingers snaked around the hilt and took it, it was the blade Zevran had given him before leaving, his prized sword. He had carried it for many years before meeting him, and had given it to him to remember him while he was away.

Meryn held the sword out, looking from it to Zevran.

"If you truly feel nothing for me Meryn I am here. I told you my heart belonged to you for all time. Claim it now if you must, I'll not stop you."

He stared into those dragon green eyes, those eyes that flashed with so many emotions in a matter of seconds. His warden was in there but did he have the will to fight whatever it was that pushed his hate to such heights, to fight the beast he had become?

It seemed like hours passed, but it was only seconds before the sword faltered and those green eyes softened and filled with tears. The sword dropped from his hand as his legs gave out under him. Zevran quickly stepped forward to catch him, the young warden fell against him and broke out into silent sobs.

Zevran wrapped his arms tightly around the warden and gently petted his dark locks. The boy reeked of weeks in back alleys, sweat, blood and grime. Zevran held him tightly until he felt the boy go slack in his arms, he was unconscious again. Whether he fell asleep or passed out from exhaustion, he didn't know. He laid the boy back on the bed and ran his fingers softly over the earring in the boys right ear before carefully stripping the grime encrusted clothing off. He made a mental note to burn the sheets later. He smiled.

...

Meryn's eyes fluttered open, he could smell rose hips and, something, it was an herb but one he had never smelled before but he found it quite pleasing. It was another few minutes before he realized the smell was him. He didn't know how long he had been asleep but he was laying in a warm bed, his skin and hair had been cleaned of all dirt and grime and had been oiled down to sooth his dry skin. Had he really slept though all that?

He slowly sat up and looked around the dimly lit room. There in the chair beside the bed was Zevran bare chested dressed in his battle skirt, boots and bracers. He had fallen asleep tired from watching for who knows how many countless hours. Meryn slowly slipped from the bed and crawled over to the sleeping elf. He laid his head gently on the mans thigh and began stroking his shin. His skin was warm beneath the mages fingertips and cheek.

After awhile he heard Zevran stir and then felt long fingers comb lazily through his onyx locks.

"I am sorry, Zevran" He said in a voice too low to hear. Meryn looked up into the sleepy face of the Antivan His green eyes were soft again and filled with un-shed tears.

"Hmm?" Zevran said sleepily looking down into those sad eyes.

"I am so very sorry," He said in a voice just loud enough for Zevran to hear. "I was wrong to doubt you. I was wrong to come here seeking you. I have wronged you in so many ways and I have put you in danger. I was the one who betrayed you, no the other way around. I deserve no forgiveness" His voice hiccuped as he babbled on. He looked down at the bandage on his left arm then rested his cheek once again on the older elf's leg. "Tell me to go back home, and I will. Tell me to go back to Ferelden. Tell me to leave and never return and I shall. I deserve nothing less for what I've done. I allowed it, I allowed myself to..." His voice broke off suddenly and his jaws gave an audible click as his mouth clamped shut.

Zevran felt the mage tense under his hand as he spoke. He heart breaking at the sadness in those words. His had long since made his decision on what to do but he let the boy continue to speak. He felt the boy needed to speak, for himself more then Zevran. He frowned slightly at the unfinished thought, but decided to save that for another day. When Meryn had finished Zevran pulled the young mage into his lap slightly amused that he hadn't even bothered putting anything on first. Then again he had thrown out the boys clothes so it was his fault, wasn't it.

"My dear warden, I could no more banish you from my side then I could tear my own heart out and watch it beat its last. This is not how I had imagined it but it is done and you are here with me. And I shall keep you with me, should you wish to stay." Zevran gently ran his fingertips over the boys cheek, tracing the black lines embedded under the skin.

Meryn gently took Zevran's other hand and pulled it into his lap. His fingers began nervously fidgeting with Zevran's hand, lacing and unlacing their fingers together, stroking his palm, tracing the vein down the back of his hand. And then repeating it. Zevran couldn't help but smile, the gesture was just too cute.

"You mean it?" Meryn asked softly, his eyes cast at his lap as his fingers fidgeted with the Antivan's hand.

Zevran's hand wandered to the earring and gently brushed against it as if emphasis his words."with all that I am, Meryn Surana, all that I am and more." Meryn latched onto Zevran like a child at a feast day celebration who had just received the very gift of his hearts desire.


	3. Ch3 Recovery

It had been five days since that dreaded day in the alley, two of which Meryn had spent unconscious while Zevran and the healer cared for him.

The mage sat quietly on the edge of Zevran's desk dressed in an oversized tunic he had found hanging in one of Zevran's many armoires. He was carefully peeling an orange while watching Zevran catch up on the last few days worth of work, reading missives and sorting them in piles with one hand while the other gently caressed Meryn's leg.

Meryn kept himself amused that morning by feeding Zevran bits of fruit, and seeing how many of the other assassins he could send out of the room with scarlet cheeks. It was amazing how many different reactions one could get from them when that one is a half naked elf stretched out across a desk that was ground zero for some of the deadliest business in Antiva. Had a bit of an appeal to it, no? More then once Zevran had to fight to keep a straight face as one of the assassins were forced to reach over Meryn who had a rather predatory gleam in his eye and a grin to match.

"You are positively evil, my dearest Warden. I think that last one was afraid he was going to lose his hand."

"You know you are enjoying it as much as I am."

"Completely beside the point, Warden." They both smirked, which quickly turned into laughs.

Sometime in the afternoon Zevran closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as he leaned back in his chair with a heavy sigh. Meryn moved off the desk and slid himself into Zevran's lap wrapping his arms lazily around the assassins neck. Zevran smiled and responded by slipping his arms around Meryn's waist and kissing him softly on the forehead.

"Hmmm, are you feeling up to going out today? As much as I love watching you parade around in not but my shirt, I think we should get you some clothes, no?"

Meryn nipped at Zevran's neck. "If I say no, can we stay here and do something else?"

Zevran chuckled softly. "I have something for you." He said ignoring the question.

"I bet you do." Meryn purred in Zevran's ear.

Zevran carefully leaned over and opened the bottom drawer. He pulled out the small wooden box and Meryn's gaze shifted to watch as it was set carefully on the desk. He turned in Zevran's lap and grinned as the blonde elf grabbed his hips and let out a soft groan. Meryn eyeballed the box, his fingers running over the words etched on its surface.

"For my Meryn, with all the love I possess," Zevran began reading the words on the box, then moved his lips close to Meryn's ear and whispered "I am yours." Finishing the quote and gaining a rather delicious shudder from the elf in his lap. He had to smile at the effect those three words had on his warden. He remembered how the boy all but melted into a pile of Ferelden goo the first time he whispered them in the youmg elf's ear. He watched in silence as his hands slid under Meryn's tunic and began drawing invisible lines on the mage's back.

Meryn was taken aback by the inscription, he could not read it as it was in Antivan but Zevran had said the word love. It had only been the third time he had ever heard that word uttered from his lover, and now here it was etched forever in the beautiful Antivan language. He gave a small shiver as he opened the box and peered inside. His eyes lit up at the small tins of pigments that lay before him, a dozen dark shades from Phthalo blue to Midnight green to dark violet, and even several extra tins of black.

He closed the lid and carefully maneuvered his body in Zevran's lap, setting his legs on either side to straddle the Antivan and earning another lovely groan for his efforts. He looked into those golden eyes as a small grin pulled at the side of his mouth. "I didn't hear those last words, I think you have to repeat them."

Zevran chuckled as his hands came to a rest on Meryn's hips once again. "Dear warden, what of shopping. Surely you want new robes to go with your new face paint." He teased grinning as Meryn wrinkled his nose at the words face paint.

Meryn's mouth sagged slightly as he stuck his lower lip out in a pout giving sad doe eyes. "But what if I like walking around in just this, I find it quite comfortable."

"Hmmm, but very distracting. How can I conduct business with a half naked mage sitting on my desk every day. You do remember the reaction of those who came in here, yes?" Meryn's lips curled in a wicked little grin.

"Say it, and I will wear whatever you want me to wear."

"Anything hmm?" Zevran smirked.

"Anything." Meryn's eyes danced.

Zevran pulled Meryn against him and nipped at his ear. "I am yours."

Meryn shivered as his teeth gently scraped against the other elf's jaw as a small sigh escaping his lips. "It has been too long since I heard those words. Far to long."

"I a..." His words were abruptly cut off by Meryn's lips. Perhaps shopping could be put off for one more day.

…

Zevran woke as the first rays of sun hit his face and blinked as he noticed the spot beside him was empty. He sat up and looked around the room smiling when his eyes caught sight of Meryn hunched over his desk writing something. He silently stood and strolled up behind him placing his hands on the young mage's shoulders and looking at the parchment. Meryn looked up at him and for the briefest moment his eyes took on that bestial glare, painfully reminded Zevran of that moment in the alley. Then those green eyes softened and Meryn smiled shyly as he glanced back down at the letter.

"I was just writing to the wardens. I left so suddenly, I didn't even give out orders or name a new commander, also explain I won't be coming back. And then there is... well... I miss Bolt I wanted to ask that they send him here but then they would know where I am. Actually I think Anders knows where I am, he was there the night I left. I am sure he has guessed, maybe he told everyone else I don't know but..." He was rambling, he bit his bottom lip forcing himself to silence.

Zevran smiled and gently patted the boy on the shoulder. "Then ask this Anders to send Bolt, if he knows where you are I am sure he can find a way, no?"

"Would it be ok? You don't mind?"

"Of course not, I had grown fond of that slobbering beast, although his ability to find cake is a bit disturbing. And where did he get all those pants? I swear that dog could find the strangest things in the strangest places." Meryn was giggling as Zevran spoke.

"Thank you Zevran." Meryn said with a faint smile. The look in his eyes indicated that thank you was for far more then just the dog. "Oh, I had your bath filled up for you, it should still be warm, if not I can come in in a minute and heat it up. You know that tub is bigger then the one in Redcliff."

"Indeed it is. Today we get you some clothes, and no amount of distraction will deter that." He said as he walked off into the privy for a bath. "Ah the water is cold!" he barked causing Meryn to giggle.

"A moment." Meryn said as he quickly finished the letter. At the bottom he added a small request to Anders, asking him if he remembered the night he left, and if he could find a way to bring, or send Bolt. He dabbed the letters with the blotter and sat back for a few moments staring blankly at the ink as Zevran once again complained about the chill of the water. Finally he folded it and sealed it with a bit of black wax and his personal seal. He pushed the letter aside and stood, heading to the bath with a sly little grin on his face.

...

Zevran thought the young mage absolutely adorable as they slowly made their way to through the market. Meryn was walking from stall to stall bare foot in clothing three sizes too big and munching happily on a red apple. The city was magnificent, Meryn had never seen it's equal. Even Denerim couldn't compare in either size or beauty. He couldn't believe he had been here nearly two months and hadn't really SEEN the city. The last eight weeks were a blur, but now that he was actually seeing the city, he fully understood why Zevran loved it.

Eventually they made it to the tailors that Zevran had suggested. It was a simple place, off the beaten path. It was not the most elegant or expensive place, but the most expensive was not always the best and these people specialized in mage robes.

Zevran sat silently in a chair enjoying the little snack cakes and herbal tea the assistants had brought him as the tailor fussed over Meryn, taking measurements, picking colors and styles. Meryn had explained the style of robes he wanted, a couple of them were Tevinter in style but most where custom. He wanted the left shoulder to hang just so, and the robe to flow a certain way, a certain length, the sleeves a specific way. Though the tailor acted put out, Zevran could see he was enjoying the idea of a new challenge.

After about three hours, Meryn had ordered over a dozen robes, each on a different shade. It was not lost on Zevran that each shade requested matched the colors of makeup he had given the mage and a couple that would match the green in his eyes. Meryn's eyes were dancing when he turned toward the assassin, but he was fading. He had still fully not recovered from his exertions that had finally ended almost a week ago and it was showing.

"You will come back in five days to collect your robes. It will take time to make so many and I need to mix the dyes for a few." He said shooing his assistants to the back rooms.

"That will be fine master tailor thank you!" Meryn said and gave the old tailor a soft kiss on the cheek. The man turned all shades of red, and Zevran took another drink of tea to hide an amused grin.

Zevran kept his arm around Meryn's shoulders as they walked back home, he was exhausted and having a hard time keeping his legs from wobbling.

When they got home Meryn stripped and fell into bed while Zevran sat at his desk and began going through more letters.

"Come lay with me." Meryn said in a small whine, his bottom lip stuck out in a pout. Zevran chuckled and stood removing his boots and tunic. He slid in beside the mage and wrapped his arms tightly around the boy. Meryn sighed as Zevran gently stroked his hair and soon fell into a peaceful and dreamless sleep. Zevran stayed awake for awhile watching and eventually found himself drifting off.

Meryn woke later that afternoon to raised voices outside the door.

"It's not right we have some rogue mage poking around. He isn't a crow and should no be here! I cannot allow this guild master! You would risk everything for some painted whore? You..."His voice was cut off by a loud thud and a grunt. Meryn guessed the man had just been slammed against the wall.

"If you value your tongue Damell you will NEVER speak of him that way again! He is here under my protection, just remember that. Lay a hand on him and you will answer to me, and I promise it won't be quick and painless understand?" Zevran growled angrily.

" Yes Sir." the man replied in a venomous voice after a brief hesitation. Seconds later he heard footsteps scurry down the hall.

Meryn quickly slipped out of bed and dressed in record time. He was busy putting deep purple on his eyes when Zevran finally came back into the room, head down rubbing his temples with both hands.

"I'm sorry, Zev. I can find a place to stay somewhere in the city. I brought plenty of coin with me so it won't be a problem."

Zevran's head shot up at the young elf's voice. "You heard that?"

"Not all of it, just the last part. I didn't mean to cause you such trouble, I am sorry." His eyes flicked to Zevran's face in the mirror and gave a weak smile

"Do not worry about it they are just worried you will find out our dirty little secrets." Zevran smiled then. "And do not think you are getting away from me that easily." He walked over and began braiding the mages hair into a style not unlike his own. "So don't even try, you are stuck here with me. This is the price you pay for trying to assassinate me. Ah but how the tables have turned." He smirked. "The purple looks very nice on you, Warden."

"You know, if you keep calling me Warden, all of Antiva is going to know who I am."

"Indeed, come tonight we dine out. I would have you try the best fish chowder in all Antiva city!" He said with a smile as he tied off the braid with a thin bit of rawhide.

..

**AUTHORS NOTE- Bolt is the mabari War hound Meryn had some how adopted at Ostagar and was named after one of Meryn's favorite spells Lightning Bolt.**


	4. Ch4 Meanwhile

Slightly revised, Let me know if something needs fixed or seems out of place..

...~*~...

"_**Anders, please don't. You know my heart belongs to Zevran." Meryn said softly as he looked into the face of the man before him. Meryn was in a foul mood and had been wandering the silent halls of Vigil's Keep that night when Anders found him and managed to corner him in a dimly lit alcove.**_

_**Anders reached up and gently traced one of the many tattoos that adorned Meryn's face. "What are you afraid of Meryn? I know where your heart lies, but that shouldn't stop us from enjoying each others company, should it? " He took a tiny step forward pressing himself against the elf and inhaled deeply. The young mage smelled of liquid lyrium and ozone with the barest hints of elfroot. Anders found the scent intoxicating as he leaned down and pressed their lips together. He tasted of Orlesian wine with subtle hints of lyrium.**_

_**He could feel the young mage hesitate against him before he felt the elf's hands reach up and grab the front of his robes. Anders hands snaked around the elf pulling him tight against him as his tongue slid over Meryn's lips requesting access. At first he didn't think the boy would relent, but soon a small sigh escaped the elf as his lips parted. A soft groan escaped Anders as he explored the young elf's mouth.**_

_**The kiss held for only a moment before Anders broke away and his tongue began tracing the black lines down the boy's chin and throat. The elf tilted his head back as his eyes fluttered closed. **_

"_**Anders." He whispered in a soft moan...**_

_**...**_

Anders gave a loud and very annoyed groan as a loud knock woke him from his dreams. He crawled out of bed and went over to the door. "Who in the void is it?" He yelled as his hand rested on the bolt.

"It's Nathaniel, open the damn door."

"What do you want Nathaniel?" He asked as he pulled the metal bolt back and swung the door open before turning back toward the bed.

"You have a letter Anders, with the commanders seal. What are you doing sleeping in the commander's room? He would kill you if he knew you were in here." Nathaniel said as he stepped through the door and closed it behind him.

Anders stopped dead in his tracks and spun around, his eyes now wide and fully wake. "From the commander? Are you sure?"

"Yes" He held out the letter then snatched it away before Anders could take it. "But you didn't answer MY question."

"It's the only place in the keep the Templar's wont follow or bother me. Bolt here doesn't like them and won't let them anywhere near the commander's room. " He nodded toward the opposite side of the bed where both the mabari and pounce were curled up together. "Unfortunately it means sharing a bed with the slobbering beast, but hen gets along well enough with pounce so I deal with it.. Now the letter?" He held out his hand and Nate gave him the letter.

"How did you know I was here, anyway?"

"The scowling Templar at breakfast told me you were hiding in here."

Anders snorted. "You know if the commander hadn't left the circle wouldn't have been so quick to send those templars to watch me."

"It's not the commander's fault, you are the one that escaped five times from the circle."

"Seven."

"Five, seven, whatever. Can you blame them for wanting to catch you doing something stupid like oh I don't know, running AGAIN."

Anders snorted again as he turned his back to the rogue as he broke the seal and began reading, the letter was short mainly saying that Amaranthine was top priority and must be rebuilt so trade could flow in and out of Ferelden, and the money would come from the arlings coffers. He skimmed the part about the farms and the taxes, those parts did not interest him at all, it was the bottom of the letter that had caught his eye.

"You have to read this Nate, your mentioned." The bottom part of the letter he tore off and balled into his hand before handing the letter back to Nathaniel who had a curious look on his face. Anders grinned.

"personal business, don't worry your pretty little head over it."

Nathaniel gave a disapproving grunt toward Anders and began reading the letter. "I'm the new commander? Oh THAT will go over well, I wonder how many Antivan crows they will send for MY head." He gave a slightly amused chuckle.

"They wouldn't bother, a few dwarven mercenaries would be sufficient for you." Anders smirked.

"Oh thanks. Your vote of confidence warms my heart Anders."

"Is that all it warms, Nate?" Anders said as he tilted his head to the side and batted his eyelashes.

"You're hopeless Anders, utterly hopeless."

Anders laughed as he sat back down on the bed. "You will give in one of these days Nate, mark my words."

"Not in your wildest dreams Anders."

Anders smiled. "You are a good candidate for it, better then the rest us anyway. I guess that means I can't stay in this room anymore though since it will be yours, shame. Maybe I can talk Bolt into guarding my room instead."

Nathaniel chuckled. "Get your lazy ass out of bed it's almost midday." He said before turning and leaving Anders alone once again.

"Hey Bolt! Wake up you lazy drooling no good pile of hair." The dog growled as he raised his head.

"Yeah yeah, don't look at me like that, Meryn wrote us." He reached out and scratched the dogs massive head. "He wants you to go see him, would you like that?"

The dog gave a loud bark making Anders flinch and the cat which was curled up against the dog jump off the bed and run full speed across the room into the privy. "Not in the ear! Problem is how we are going to get you there. If I understand him correctly, hes in Antiva and that is no short journey."

He and the commander had argued the night he disappeared, mostly about Meryn's attitude toward life and his self destructive path. Anders had watched the young elf fall into an uncontrollable spiral straight into a pit of bitterness and anger. It started with the Crow assassination attempt, and got worse after the time they spent in the clutches of the architect. Anders shuddered at the memories of that horrid week in those tunnels as the architect toyed with his mind, twisting and poisoning his thoughts and memories like some sort of play thing before allowing them to 'escape'.

He shuddered and forced this line of thinking back into the far reaches of his mind as he looked down at the ripped parchment in his hand again and began reading it to the dog. He wasn't sure if mabari's were truly smart enough to understand an entire letter, but he read it anyway.

_'Anders I have a favor to ask of you though I do not know how you will manage, nor do I think I truly deserve it. You remember our argument that night I left? If you do I ask that you send Bolt if you can find a way. There is a small chest in one of my armoirs that nobody knows about, use it and keep whats left over.'_

_'I am sorry I left how I did and with the words I spoke hanging between the two of us. You did not deserve my anger. Although I do not deserve such kindness, I ask your forgiveness. You are a wonderful man and a true friend and for that I thank you. _

_By the way have you managed to charm the armor off of Oghren yet? I once heard while staying in Orzammar that if you can get past the smell and keep from vomiting, drunken angry dwarven sex is amazing. I never quite managed to get up enough courage to try, let me know how it goes.'_

Anders blanched at the last part as his face twisted into a rather sour expression. Bolt gave a bark, jumped off the bed and began running and jumping in large circles around the room. Anders watched in surprised amusement, it was the most live he had seen Bolt since the night Meryn had left.

Anders shook his head and smiled as he looked silently at the paper again. At least Meryn seemed to be his old self again and that was all he could hope for, though a small part of him had hoped the young mage would have failed and returned to the keep tired and broken. It would have given Anders an excuse to care and comfort him at the very least.

He crossed the room and checked each of the commanders armoirs. On the bottom of one he did indeed find a box carved in the shape of a golden chest. He opened it and found a small fortune in gold sovereigns and gems. Most of the gems were of medium quality but they would fetch a fair price in the right places. Anders had to laugh as he noticed most of them were green, not quite the same color as Meryn's eyes but close enough. He had never met a man so vain in his life.

Anders closed the box and wrapped it carefully in one of Meryn's many robes. "So Bolt, how do we get you to Antiva? I am not sure I could take you myself." Anders face twisted as he cocked his head to one side as if hearing a noise only he could hear. "I know, shut up." he mumbled to himself and shaking his head violently from side to side. He sighed annoyingly toward some internal voice before a very wet and large tongue decided to give his face a bath. "UGH GROSS BOLT!" He yelled and stood pushing the dog away. "That is DISGUSTING!"

…

a week later as the wardens of vigils keep woke to the screams of a servant who had literally stumbled over the mutilated corpses of three dead templars, Anders and Bolt were sailing on a ship headed to Kirkwall.

"We will get you to Antiva, I know some mages in Kirkwall who have been dieing to take a vacation. One of them can take you, I promise." His eyes suddenly flickered with a blue light, and then disappeared just as quickly. He patted the dogs head who gave an approving bark. "yeah don't read to much into it dog, I'm still a cat person."

Bolt gave a little whine and nudged Anders hand. "I know I will miss pounce too. But he's being taken care of." Another little whoof and Bolt trotted off to explore the ship leaving Anders at the railing staring out into the open sea deep in thought.


End file.
